multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Harel55
Earlier conversations with Holbenilord- The Crossverse would fit the definition of the Starwell in this case, apart from not going to all the universes- some are 'out of bounds' as it were :P For your idea about before before the Merge, what kind of thing were you thinking? Fourth dimensions are fairly well covered already. HolbenilordTalk 07:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) --- Sorry, I wasn't very clear when I said "fourth dimension". Because additional dimensions are such an abstract idea in current science, there is no standard order past the first three. What I was refering to was the fourth spatial dimension, which, according to a complete wiki search with the code words "fourth dimension" has only really been mentioned a few times, namely in the technology of the Veiled Ones. On the topic of the Starwell, it's actually very different from the Crossverse, which was actually the first "verse" I read about when I joined this wiki. The Starwell is not it's own universe, nor does it exist in any singular universe. In actuality, if you view all universes as bubbles floating in a void, the Starwell is a speck of dust bouncing between the bubbles, only touching them on the surface before bouncing away at infinite speed. Viewed from inside a universe, the Starwell is a strange, seemingly tiny light appearing at a random point somewhere in the emptiest part of that universe. (I guess you could call it a microverse, but it really isn't) The Starwell is a free-floating object that can appear in any universe at any time then disappear, leaving only a Starbreath, an infinitly small speck of pure, solid light revered by any race that finds it (I'm not really sure if the Starbreaths are all that important or if they should even be included). Another material, Nith, can be mined from the space at the very edge of the Starwell under special condidtions. More importantly, the Starwell itself is the last remains of a universe that collapsed into itself (possibly before the Merge, it has to be old for the story I have planned for it). Onto the story: In the Old Universe (it had no proper name), there existed many races/species, a few of which were moderately to very advanced (ranging from V-X on the I-I scale). Of these few races, fewer still understood their universe and the fact that it would soon collapse. Now then, most of these simply gave up or ignored that fact, knowing there was nothing they could do about it, but a terribly small amount (seven to be exact) managed to formulate a way to escape their inevitable doom. To do so, they developed devices that, just before the universe collapsed into an incredibly small fireball before re-expanding in a Big Bang, would allow them to stop the collapse in a tiny area around a selected number of their species. The level of power of these devices and their exact way of stopping the collapse varied greatly between civilizations, but on average only a million of any one race could survive. The exception to this rule was the Illofturi, a class X species whose machine could save an enormous space station they called the Xoniet-Rhakta (Star Gazer). When the collapse finally came and each species activated their device, they were quite surprised to see each other, each assuming they were the only race with the technology to save themselves, some not even aware there was other life in what used to be their universe. Before anyone could speak a word, the Illofturi, being the only ones who had anticipated others, sent every species machines to translate every other species' languages, a feat still seen as extrordinary today. Now that they could understand each other, most of the races turned to the llofturi for guidance although some refused to work with anyone else. The llofturi quickly convinced every single race present, whether through logic or force, that they would have to work together to survive and that until a government could be formed, the llofturi were in charge. By now, everyone had gathered a the Star Gazer, which had become the center of gravity of the small amount of space saved from the Old Universe, which was now already flying through the void, colliding with many universes as it traveled, even if no one noticed. Back to the present, whenever the Star Gazer appears in a universe, it creates a gravitational anomaly, making it both impossible to approach and impossible to leave (that's why it's called the Starwell) except by use of the ever-so-rare rift opening (a rift exists on the Star Gazer, created by the collapse of the Old Univese). The Starwell Races, as they're called, still operate under the guidance of the llofturi in a government similar to our Democracy, the main difference being that if there is a disagreement not pretaining to any of the Starwell Races, both sides get what they want unless it is illogical to do so. That's about all I have for now, I do have ideas for each of the seven Starwell Races (six not including the llofturi), but I'm going to have to talk with you about each of them seperatly. Edit: After reading a few more wiki pages, I've decided the rift inside the Starwell should actually be a highly advanced form of Dimensional Rift Directors developed using the combined knowledge of the Starwell Races. --- You can ignore this comment, it's just meant to measure the time between the lastest I can possibly stay up and your average response time. This isn't the latest I can stay up, I'm just using it for reference. Also, in case you are wondering, to me this comment was posted at almost exactly 9:40 PST. Harel55 04:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- The C-Continuum and to an extent The Between explore other dimensions, but they're pretty crazy places. Whether pure and solid light is a real thing is a little uncertain :P Light is light, solidity is not one of its properties, and it always propagates away from where it is. As for Nith- where that forms is extremely exclusive and not yet revealed, but the veil shall be cast off. Other than that, I do very much like the idea. I would be happy with the Starwell as you have described it. HolbenilordTalk 08:40, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- From what I've seen, the Starwell could be described as a microverse bouncing through the Between, colliding with other Universes and in doing so, producing Starbreaths, which I think should actually be physical manifestations of warps in space-time. Touching one would cause the object to be absorbed into the Starbreath, but if it is properly used it can produce near infinite amounts of energy (at incredibly low rates) and is the main power source of the Starwell. Other than that, I'm pretty much ready to start working on the official articles, but the Starwell Races articles might need quite a bit of editting early on. Hope to get to work soon! ---- What would be the physical structure of a Starbreath in terms of particles, size, movement? A little thing about the Between is that it does not consist of space per se. 'Movement' 'through' it is 'through' the multiversal, rather than universal, fabric. There's no way to physically describe how 'motion' in it works... gah, if this makes any sense. HolbenilordTalk 11:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- A Starbreath would consist of a literal knot of the strings making up the universe so large that it has a measurable physical presence. A Starbreath cannot be moved relative to its host universe due it it's destructive nature, but a moving microverse such as the Starwell can be used to transport them. As for the Between, I'm not sure I understand what you mean. The way it's been described, the Between is the spaceless space between universes. The way the Starwell works is that it can move through the interuniversal fabric (apparently the Between) and intersect with any and all universes. Another effect I've been thinking of is that the impact of the Starwell on another universe could change the tiny motions of that universe and cause more collisions between that and another universe, eventually setting off a domino effect that causes interuniversal "bridges" to temporarily appear before disappearing forever (similar to but different from rifts, which are intersections caused by the natural vibrations in the membranes of very close universes. Back to Starbreaths, their energy (near limitless amounts) comes mostly from the strings composing them, but also from the energy from the near-collapse of the Old Universe. The massive release of energy is what makes space-time disruptions such as Starbreaths possible. There is another scenario I've been wondering about, buts it's VERY, well, surprising. Instead of Starbreaths (in this version of the timeline, they don't exist), all of the energy from the near-collapse was squashed into a tiny ball. This ball was smaller than a planet, imagine that: all the energy of the universe plus all the energy of all the matter in the universe transformed into pure energy all smushed into such a small space, all wanting to be released but unable to because there is no space to expand into (the energy bubble was separated from the microverse that became the Starwell by the devices protecting the Starwell Races). This little bubble would fly through the Between, ready to smash the first thing it hit. Before I move on, there are two things to remember. One, that tiny bubble has more energy in it than any living being could possibly comprehend. Two, all this occurred before the Merge, none of the locations mentioned including the Old Universe have anything to do with any of the universs you're familiar with. Now then, after an indeterminable amount of time, that bubble of pure energy collided with a universe (and indirectly another universe that was very close by). All of that energy was released into those universes, but instead of frying everything in them into nothing, it "energized" the universes. The universes' edges became scrambled and they overlapped. The energy bubble was almost completely used up by this event and had only minor effects on the matter/energy inside the universes. After the energy was gone, the edges of the universes reformed, but now instead of two universes, ere was one. Sound familiar? I'm not sure if that's even a plausible account, but that very well could be the true story of the Merge. That's all I can do tonight, please give me your opinions and I will start writing my articles and stories based on what you say. Ciao. ---- I have to admit I don't like String Theory (and I think it's a bit silly), but I think that kind of idea of an area of great string density has been considered- cosmic strings. Their properties don't fit with what you're looking for- they move (very fast), they have massive gravity, and they produce weirdness around them. They're also pretty much unreachable from outside, and produce no usable energy. The Between isn't a space, and calling it a place at all was probably quite misleading. The only way to really think about 'motion' 'within' it is to think of things leaving one universe and appearing in another. Universes never collide, and the Merge was a- uh- one-off event. Plans. The energy of the old universe would not be released, just simply concentrated in what remains. Making the Starwell very hot and very bright in all spectra, of course. Pure energy isn't actually a thing, mind, all energy is as pure as any other energy. And the total energy of a universe is zero, otherwise multiversal energy conservation wouldn't work and universes couldn't arise at all- the total energy of all things in a universe is balanced out by the negativity of gravity. Universes inflate when they're small, which isn't expanding into anything, just... I'm sure you know the balloon analogy. The Merge has already got an explanation, but it can't be revealed just yet :r HolbenilordTalk 10:08, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Honestly I was sort of making up that whole Merge story as I went trying to make it sound at least a little plausable. Anyways, when I said pure energy, I didn't mean any special form of energy, I meant 100% energy and 0% matter. Back to the Starwell, I've decided that I'm going to have it so that all the energy in the Old Universe except what was in the bubbles of Space-Time that were protected by the Races' energy fields was used to power the energy fields (It sort of makes sense if you think about it). On to the Starbreaths, I think I have a realistic-at least in terms of what we're working on-way to have tiny dots of infinite light that destroy everything they touch (That's pretty much what I originally wanted). Instead of any physical object, think of the Starbreaths as tiny Rifts leading to the center of the core of a large galaxy or in some cases the cores of stars, so small matter can't pass through them because there isn't enough of an opening yet large enough so photons can fit through in considerable amounts. To explain away these rifts is simple, the use of the protective field generators to preserve the Races made trillions of tiny tears in the fabric of reality, creating the Rifts. Each starburst produces, on average, light and heat about equivalent to a lit match, but without smoke. Unlike normal Rifts, Starbreaths can be captured and moved due to their nature (matter can't fit through them), but light can dissapear through a Starbreath (it won't be noticable because the Starbreath produces light, but it's possible). On the topic of Rifts, I think that for the story's sake, the Starwell was originally bouncing randomly from universe to universe (random places in random universes at random times) until the Races developed a Dimensional Rift Director, which allowed them to open a permanent link to Emenata as well as temporary links to universes they've already visited. Maybe I could add a story of how once the Starwell ended up in the Crossverse and a Julth sneaked aboard but left because the engine (a huge bundle of Starbreaths) wasn't powerful enough to be appetizing to the Julth. I'm not sure how well that story would go as I'm not familiar with the exact habits of the Julth and I wouldn't be able to logically guess what it would do. Back to what you said about the energy of the universe, I have to disagree. Gravity does not create negative energy. It does, however, counteract the expansion of the universe, so maybe that's what you meant. The way I learned it, when a universe is created, it contains a certain ratio of matter and antimatter. Depending on that ratio, you can end up with a universe with a lot/a little of energy and a little/a lot of matter. Still depending on the ratio, this is either matter/energy or antimatter/negative energy. Alternativly, if the ratio is 1:1, you might end up with a universe that is completely void of matter yet full of energy. I have no idea what happens then. Granted, sometimes pockets of both matter and antimatter can survive, but they usually eventually interact and create more energy. I think I'm ready to write the articles, but I won't be here for a few days, so that will have to wait. Until then, cya! ---- About the Starbreaths, the wavelengths of light, infrared or even UV photons are quite significantly larger than atoms. Only gamma rays would be able to fit through, and stars don't produce appreciable amounts of those. Whether reality can actually be torn is very dubious. Singularities have shown it can be stretched infinitely and still survive. A Rift is not a crack, but a tunnel Julth psychology is mostly mine (though I didn't make the article), so if you wanted any help there just ask me. Gravity can be interpreted as negative energy, and inflation as an attempt to balance it- see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zero-energy_universe . The ratio of matter/anti-matter probably cannot be changed, as it depends on particles in the standard model and if you mess with any of that, it stops working and you will never have a universe. HolbenilordTalk 07:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC)